Tudo o que eu preciso é você
by Sakura Haruno1
Summary: Numa época muito distante, onde viviam príncipes e princesas, servos e cavaleiros, numa época onde não existia televisão nem ao menos energia elétrica, e em que os costumes e tradições era muito importantes na vida das pessoas, e muitas vezes tamb


Num pequeno país europeu, governado há muitos anos pela monarquia Kinomoto, vivia uma pequena princesa chamada Sakura. Era uma garotinha meiga e doce, embora houvesse sido criada sem mãe, pois a rainha havia há muito falecido de uma doença ainda desconhecida pela medicina tão precária daquela época. Mas isso nunca influenciou no caráter da doce princesinha. Ela sentia falta da mãe, claro, mas seu pai, o sábio rei Fugitaka, havia criado-a muito bem, com a ajuda de seu filho mais velho e descendente do trono, Toya Kinomoto. Mas é claro que as obrigações reais ocupavam muito tempo do rei e de seu jovem filho, e, sem a rainha para tomar conta de Sakura, a garotinha conseguia muitas vezes escapar do palácio e caminhar um pouco pelos arredores do palácio, coisa que seu pai achava perigoso, porém ela achava muito divertida. E é justamente durante num desses passeios que começa a nossa história...  
  
Sakura caminhava por um bosque próximo ao castelo. Já estivera ali antes, mas nunca antes havia ido tão longe. O bosque começava nos fundos do castelo, e era acessível por uma pequena falha no muro ao fundo do castelo, que Sakura havia descoberto há algum tempo. Era sem dúvida um bosque muito bonito, e as árvores pareciam realmente grandes e majestosas sob o olhar inocente de uma garotinha com seus quase oito anos. Caminhava pegando flores e conversando com seu bichinho de pelúcia velho e surrado, que havia desde sempre sido seu único amigo num castelo em que ela era a única criança. Havia dado a ele o nome de Kero, e carregava-o para aonde quer que fosse. Estava concentrada em apanhar algumas flores quando um pássaro bonito e colorido passou voando baixo à sua esquerda. Ela ficou tão encantada com o pássaro, que se pôs a correr atrás dele, passando rápido por árvores e alguns arbustos. Parou bruscamente ao quase cair num riacho de água calma e cristalina, mas num descuido deixou que Kero caísse no riacho.  
  
Na preocupação de salvar o amigo, Sakura inclinou-se por sobre o rio segurando-se a uma frágil árvore próxima ao rio. Se esticou o máximo que pôde, e seus dedinhos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de Kero. "só mais um pouquinho..." pensava a garotinha "só mais alguns centímetros e..." CRACK! Foi o último som que a garotinha ouviu antes de sentir a árvore se quebrar e a água fria a envolver por inteiro...  
  
Uma imagem embaçada se formava aos olhos de Sakura.... ela demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer o que era. Um garoto! Era isso, agora ela podia ver com clareza. Um garoto com profundos e preocupados olhos cor de chocolate, e cabelos rebeldes que lhe caíam molhados pela testa. Pensando bem, ela também se sentia molhada. " o que será que está acontendo?"  
  
- Você está bem? – era o garoto que perguntava... ele tinha uma voz tão bonita...  
  
- A...acho que sim... o que está acontecendo? – Sakura estava confusa... não conseguia se lembrar com clareza dos fatos  
  
- Você não se lembra? Estava debruçada sobre o lago quando a árvore quebrou... fiquei preocupado, achei que não tinha te tirado da água a tempo...  
  
Num flash rápido, Sakura se lembrou do que acontecera. Lembrou-se de como havia se esquivado da dama de companhia, saído pelos fundos do castelo, depois passeado pelo bosque, lembrou-se do pássaro e...  
  
- Ah, meu deus, Kero!  
  
Sakura levantou-se correndo e foi para a beira do lago. Parecia procurar algo desesperadamente, quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro.  
  
- É isto que procura? – se deparou com o garoto que a tirara do lago, com a mão estendida, e em sua mão um Kero molhado e murcho, mas ainda sim era Kero!  
  
- É isso mesmo! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo!  
  
A garotinha pegou o ursinho das mãos do garoto com um lindo sorriso. Um sorriso autêntico, que iluminava seus olhos tão verdes, e que fez o garoto ficar levemente vermelho. Estavam assim, um olhando para o outro, quando se ouviu uma voz masculina que ecoava pelo bosque.  
  
- Sakura!!! Sakura, onde você está? Já está tarde, vamos, não estou com vontade de brincar de esconder!  
  
- É o meu irmão – Sakura disse com um pouco de decepção na voz – Acho que tenho que ir agora... mas antes gostaria de saber o seu nome, afinal, você salvou a mim e ao Kero!  
  
- Meu nome é Shoran, Shoran Li.  
  
- E o meu é Sakura!  
  
Sakura sorriu e inesperadamente deu um beijo na bochecha de Shoran. Sorriu e entrou correndo no bosque, se virando uma última vez para dizer;  
  
- Tchau, shoran. E obrigada mais uma vez... espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente!  
  
- Tchau...  
  
Shoran respondeu mais num murmúrio do que numa resposta audível. Nunca tinha sido beijado na bochecha por uma garota antes. Na verdade, nunca tinha visto uma garotinha tão bonita em toda sua vida. Nem tão bem vestida. Aonde morava, com certeza as garotas não usavam roupas tão finas e limpas.  
  
Sakura corria pelo bosque ao encontro de Toya, sem tirar o garoto de sua cabeça. Ele era diferente dos garotos que estava acostumada a ver, nas raras vezes em que recebia visita de alguma criança no castelo. Geralmente os garotos tinham a pele bastante pálida e cabelos curtos, e usavam roupas de tecido fino e impecavelmente limpas. Shoran era diferente, apesar de ter a pele clara, não era pálido, era até um pouco bronzeado. Tinha os cabelos meio compridos para o padrão e usava roupas de um tecido grosso que Sakura nunca havia visto. E também tinha os olhos dele... tão diferentes do que ela estava acostumada... havia algo diferente neles, algo que ela não sabia explicar... meio perdida em pensamentos, se assustou quando Toya a segurou pelo braço.  
  
- Achei você, monstrenga.  
  
- Oi, Toya  
  
Sakura respondeu com o ar mais inocente do mundo e com um leve sorriso.  
  
- O que é isto? Você está toda molhada!! O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ah, isto? – Sakura havia esquecido completamente que estava totalmente encharcada - Eu cai num lago... mas um garoto me salvou... a mim e ao Kero!  
  
- Caiu num lago? Sakura será que você tem idéia do quanto isso é perigoso??  
  
Apesar da pouca idade, apenas 15 anos, Toya já era muito responsável. Preocupava-se muito com Sakura, que para ele era o maior dos tesouros. Era realmente tocante o amor dele pela irmã.  
  
- Mas Toya, deu tudo certo no final... eu já disse, um garoto me salvou...  
  
- Um garoto?  
  
- É, um garoto... acho que ele era do povoado....  
  
- De qualquer forma, isso é perigoso...  
  
- Ta bem, Toya... – disse Sakura com uma voz entediada  
  
- ESTÁ bem, Sakura... não diga "ta"... você é uma princesa!  
  
- Mas Toya...  
  
- Nada de mas, Sakura, obedeça ao seu irmão. É isso que uma boa princesa deve fazer.  
  
- Ser uma princesa é tããããããão chato...  
  
Sakura disse essa frase baixinho, e Toya fingiu que não ouviu. Sakura tinha uma personalidade tão forte! Ele tinha certeza que ela ia dar trabalho... mas agora tinha que se preocupar em dar um banho e colocar roupas limpas nela, ou ela iria se resfriar. Sakura ia chutando pedras pelo caminho com uma cara mal-humorada, de uma maneira nada principesca, eu diria. Ela tinha muito que aprender sobre realeza... mas ainda era muito nova. Mal sabia que ter que falar corretamente seria o menor dos problemas que ser uma princesa lhe causaria...  
  
Continua...........  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Ah!!! Primeiro capítulo pronto!!! Eu sempre quis fazer essa fic, faz um tempão que eu to com a idéia na cabeça e não consigo escrever... mas agora eu consegui!!! Yupiiii!!! To tãããão feliz ^^ Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic passada na idade média... sempre!! Eu acho essa história de castelos tão fascinante... espero que eu consiga corresponder a essa época tããão maravilhosa ^___^ O que acharam desse primeiro encontro do Shoran e da Sakurinha? Fikou cute, num fikou? Muita coisa vai acontecer nessa fic ainda, aguardem!! ah, deixem um comentariozinho, please!! Eu prometo que respondo todos os comentários!! Façam uma garota feliz, mandem-me um recadinho!!!  
  
Bjinhus pra todos, e até o próximo capítulo ^^ 


End file.
